El cumpleaños de Rachel
by Rii-chan95
Summary: ONE SHOT.¿Que hará Finn cuando se le olvide el cumpleaños de Rachel? Dedicado a Cleme Love por su cumpleaños...


Este fic va atrasadamente dedicado a **Cleme Love**, mi hermosa sister, por su cumpleaños...buen_o ¡paso una semana nada mas!_

Espero que les guste...

* * *

-Un rato mas...-digo un poco adormilado-un minuto...

-Finn, Finn, ¿Por qué le hablas al despertador? Está bien que tu madre te hizo grabar su voz diciendo "Finn, levántate" pero no es tan real...

-¿Eh?- me despierto completamente al escuchar la voz de Kurt en la habitación. Recuerdo por un segundo que antes, cuando me llamaba y estaba dormido, solía despertarme más rápido por miedo a que me tocara o algo...nunca es seguro compartir la habitación con un chico gay, pero el miedo se me pasó un poco después de las primeras semanas.

Me fui al baño y me di una ducha rápida...hay algo que me estoy olvidando...lo se... pero... ¿qué? No importa...no debe ser algo significativo...si no me acordaría...

Umm... ¿qué es ese olor? ¡Sí! Mamá hizo panecillos de miel...

Rato después, en la escuela...

-¡Maldita sea! Es un día de...-casi casi lanzo una maldición, de no ser porque la entrenadora Beaste está cerca y en serio me da miedo...

Habíamos salido de casa y resulta que el cielo se cerró y comenzó a llover. Ni a Kurt su bolso Pucci o como se diga ni a mí la capucha de mi campera nos sirvieron para resguardarnos del temporal. Terminamos corriendo a la escuela, porque se había hecho tarde (fue mi culpa, lo admito, pero los panecillos estaban muy ricos...) Cuando llegue, me acorde lo "poco importante" que me había olvidado. Apenas entre, todo mojado, me encuentro con Rachel (que por si no lo saben es mi novia) que venía corriendo toda emocionada y yo no sabía por qué. Se me tiro al cuello y después de un corto beso me soltó algo que empezaba con "me regalaron". Entonces lo comprendí. Era el cumpleaños de Rachel. Era el cumpleaños de Rachel y YO ME HABIA OLVIDADO. Inmediatamente comencé a respirar rápido, me va a dar un infarto, voy a vomitar los panecillos o algo. Y muy estúpido Finn, tuviste que pensar por primera vez y pensar en VOZ ALTA y pensar justamente esa frase que, ¡Oh no! Ya dijiste, la cara de Rachel se está poniendo fea, y si fueras más listo correrías. No, esperen, no va a matarme, en vez de eso...una lágrima cae por su mejilla y es ella, no yo, la que corre.

Ahora, si se preguntan (o si se están imaginando) que frase dije, fue algo así como..."no te compre regalo porque me olvide que cumplías años". Lo único que me contenta es que al menos, aunque dolió, fui sincero, pero desde ese entonces no vi a Rachel por ningún lado. Quiero pedirle perdón, y hace un rato que estoy pensando en eso. Y cuando pienso en algo con tal intensidad, no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa. Así que la entrenadora Beaste me pidió que me sentara un rato a estudiar unas jugadas, aunque sabe que no estoy haciendo nada. Encima, se largo a llover de nuevo. ¡Que tonto soy! Tal vez a veces sea insufrible, egocéntrica, gritona, mandona, manipuladora y todo pero...yo la amo así. Con esa ropa rara que se pone, con su drama, con sus ideas locas. Porque no la cambiaría por nada, ni nadie. Tengo que hacerle un regalo, o mejor dos, o tres, porque me olvide entonces uno seria para pedir perdón, otro para su cumpleaños, y otro por ser tan maravillosa. Pero...no tengo tanto dinero, no puedo salir de la escuela hasta las cuatro, y además no se que regalarle...O...tal vez...

-¡Finn!

**...**

Disculpen, me interrumpieron. Era Artie llamándome, porque sin querer me quede pensando en mi problema debajo de la lluvia. Debo hacer algo, y rápido, antes de las doce, por supuesto. Y debe ser lo suficientemente bueno como para que me perdone y este eternamente agradecida conmigo. Pero necesito ayuda...nunca pensé que diría esto, pero **NECESITO A KURT.**

**...**

Cuando le conté a Kurt el problema, primero me miro asesinamente, dijo que no podria haber sido más bestia, pero después accedió a ayudarme a cambio de que le dejara poner en nuestra habitación un desing desk, o algo así (tengo entendido que es para diseñar ropa o algo) y una araña de perlas rosadas. Ahora, no me pregunten para qué quiere una araña rosa, este chico es tan...raro. La cuestión es que se puso a dar saltitos y girar por ahí (estábamos en el baño) y me dijo que ayudaría, pero que yo tendría que decirle exactamente que quería para Rachel. De eso hace, no sé, ¿una hora? Esperen, ahí viene caminando con cara de noticias.

-Tengo todo preparado para tu picnic romántico, pero el segundo regalo...no puedo conseguirlo.

-¡¿Qué?-grité tan fuerte que un chico de primero se asusto y salió corriendo-¿Por qué?-termine bajando la voz.

-La profesora Silvester quiere hablar conmigo...y no puedo salir del colegio.

-Está bien, lo hare yo-dije apenado. Y así comencé mi plan de escape.

Bueno, deben estar confundidos, y lo entiendo, pero yo dividí mi plan en tres:

1º: A las 3 de la tarde en punto, encontrar a Rachel y después de pedirle perdón, "secuestrarla" literalmente lo que quiere decir que la llevaría sobre mi espalda, y con una mordaza por las dudas. Ese sería el regalo de perdón.

2º:Llevarla a un romántico picnic en el auditorio, que estaría convenientemente desocupado toda la tarde gracias al señor Shue y decorado por las manos expertas de Kurt. Ese sería el regalo por ser tan maravillosa.

3º:Regalarle un objeto que era bastante significativo para ella, y para mí también, que no me costaría dinero. Ese era su regalo de cumpleaños.

Ahora bien, yo sé que el regalo está en mi casa. Pero para obtener el regalo tengo que ir a buscarlo, porque solo yo sé en qué lugar dentro de la casa se encuentra.

Así que estoy por llevar a cabo mi plan "escape".

-Profesora, me sale sangre de la nariz-no se asusten, es un truquito con kétchup que aprendí cuando grabábamos "Run Joey Run"-¿puedo ir a la enfermería?

La señora Castle bajo la revista de moda que leía, y detrás de sus anteojos me dijo:

-Niño, estás en tu casa. Mientras no me molestes, puedes hacer lo que quieras-y me extendió un permiso de enfermería.

Genial, ya obtuve mi libertad. Así que me calcé la capucha del buzo, y salí por la parte de atrás del estadio, mientras la lluvia-de nuevo- me empapaba.

Entré a mi casa, donde ¡qué alivio! no había nadie. Llegue hasta mi cuarto, levante el colchón y ahí estaba mi cofre. En su interior guardo todo los recuerdos importantes, incluyendo el re... ¡casi digo que es! Quiero que sea una sorpresa para ustedes también...Bueno, saqué el regalo de Rachel, lo metí en una cajita (no soy bueno envolviendo cosas) y me fui de nuevo al colegio; no sin antes cambiarme el buzo y tomarme una aspirina, ya había estornudado como cinco veces y quería prevenir cualquier resfrío. (Maldita lluvia¬¬)

Apenas entré a la escuela, lo cual fue raro porque la mayoría se iba, saqué mi Mapa del Merodeador para buscar a Rachel. Ok, no tengo el Mapa, es que veo Harry Potter seguido...bueno, casi todos los días...Saque mi celular y llame a Kurt.

-Está en su casillero...

-Mantenla ocupada.

-Ok-y me cortó.

Cuando llegué al bendito casillero, que estaba en la otra punta de la escuela, Kurt y Rach discutían sobre una marca de ropa. Rachel estaba de espaldas, así que no pudo ver que me acercaba con una soga y unos pañuelos. Le tape la boca, mientras Kurt la ataba y yo le ponía una venda en los ojos. Cuando le saque la mano (me mordió) la amordace, la subí a mis hombros (es liviana) y me la lleve al auditorio. Vaya, que buen trabajo el de Kurt. Las luces estaban bajas, y en el medio del escenario había una manta, unos almohadones y una canasta con un abundante almuerzo. Mientras depositaba a mi novia en la manta, me fije que en el techo colgaban ¿estrellitas doradas? Y sonreí, pensando que a Rachel le iba a encantar todo.

Le destapé los ojos, me miró con asombro y después cambió su expresión a enojo, mientras fijaba su mirada en otro lado. Estaba muy enojada.

-Mírame Rachel. No te secuestré para que te dignes a no mirarme. Quiero que sepas que lamento haber olvidado tu cumpleaños...soy un idiota, lo sé. Por eso, te imploro... ¡Perdóname! Y si me perdonas, estas cordialmente invitada a un picnic romántico...como el que hiciste para mí cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso ¿recuerdas?-termine susurrándole despacio mientras le sacaba la mordaza.

-Te perdono-y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Estuvimos charlando un rato mientras comimos los emparedados preparados por Emma, según me dijo Kurt, y recién entonces me acorde del otro regalo.

-¿Q-que es eso?-Rachel parecía emocionada, después de todo, parecía que le fuera a proponer casamiento.

-Es tu **VERDADERO** regalo...-y le sonreí.

Abrió la cajita, temblando un poco, para encontrarse con..._-suspenso (está bien, se los diré_)-con un relicario de plata que contenía una foto mía de pequeño, y un espacio vacío.

-El espacio es para que pongas tu foto...o la foto que quieras...

-Oh Finn... ¡debes haber gastado mucho en esto!

-La verdad es que no...Era de mi madre ¿sabes? Mi padre se lo regalo cuando eran novios, y tenía una foto de él cuando era pequeño también. Mi madre me lo dio cuando cumplí doce, y me dijo que se lo debía regalar a la chica indicada con una foto mía y un espacio vacío para que ella lo completara...

Rachel se lanzó a mis brazos, y después de un corto beso, me pidió que se lo pusiera en el cuello. Me dijo que del otro lado pondría una foto nuestra, para recordar que estaríamos siempre juntos... Le susurré un te amo, sintiéndome nervioso como cuando se lo solté por primera vez, en las Finales. Porque aunque esa noche habíamos perdido, yo me había ganado a la mejor novia que podía pedir...

* * *

Pobrecito Finn...no lo queria hacer sufrir tanto... es tan bonito...(babaaas)

**Feliz cumpleaños otra vez, Love! :)**

**De parte de tu hermana Music que te quieree...  
**


End file.
